Discuție Utilizator:Mocu
Mocu, tu esti? 23 iunie 2007 13:48 (UTC) :Stai un pic, sa vedem cum pot face.. 23 iunie 2007 13:51 (UTC) ::Si acum? Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 13:56 (UTC) Ce sa facem intai: *pagina principala *forum:cafenea *Despre Wikicity :Tu vrei sa faci cafenea? Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 14:05 (UTC) Imi tre' sa merg off line. Mai vin online asta seara. Succes! :) Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 14:21 (UTC) :Wow, ce ai lucrat tu :). Îţi multumesc. Now I'm back, so I'll help you :). Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 17:53 (UTC) Wikioraş Sunt sigur că este distractiv, dar singura problemă este că oraşele sunt făcute cu ajutorul tabelelor şi eu nu mă prea împac bine cu tabelele. -- PetruD 23 iunie 2007 18:36 (UTC) :Nici-o problema, te ajut eu :). Dar intai facem reglement, si totul.. Mocu, poti sa ma ajut cu Format:Commons. Si, lasa pe babel, ca asta n-are prioritate :(. Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 18:48 (UTC) Inca n-am vorbit cu Angela, o sa fac acum. si Cum adica, sa editezi interfata? Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 19:07 (UTC) :Eu nu am nici-o idee.. tot o sa intreb lui Angela ;). Si cu logo-ul,.. l-am intrebat pe "DimiTalen" la Wikistad (el a facut logo-ul Wikistadului) daca el pot face sa faca un logo pentru noi, cu.. cum am zis eu. "Wikicity" si jos "România". Bine asa? Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 19:13 (UTC) ::Poti sa corectezi MediaWiki:Licenses pentru mine, te rog. Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 19:18 (UTC) :::Merci frumos :). Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 19:22 (UTC) ::::Unde mai am scris "Afbeelding"??? Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 19:26 (UTC) Scuza ma, fac si eu greseli. I have asked Angela your two questions. Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 19:33 (UTC) Numele pentru ţară Ei, se pare că am cam uitat numele de ţări din engleză. Şi, ai dreptate, Ţara-de-basm e pueril dar nu mi-au venit alte idei. :( -- PetruD 23 iunie 2007 19:14 (UTC) Angela Mesaj de la Angela, vezi pagina mea de discutie :). Amandoua lucruri se poate :). Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 19:41 (UTC) Nu ştiu de ce am impresia că fac mai mult rău decât bine aici. :( -- PetruD 23 iunie 2007 20:20 (UTC) Ei, mă simt puţin jenat din cauza gafei cu Greenland. Asta e tot. -- PetruD 23 iunie 2007 20:34 (UTC) Babel Nu stiu, dar ceva nu merge cu formatele aste de Babel :S. Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 20:59 (UTC) Bună dimineaţa Am să încerc şi eu să fac un bun venit la cutia cu nisip. -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 05:46 (UTC) :De acord. -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 05:50 (UTC) ::Am făcut un model. -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 06:06 (UTC) Nu cred că e cu adevărat nevoie dar eu trec de multe ori pe la cutia cu nisip şi mi-e silă să tastez de zeci de ori Rowikicity:Cutia cu nisip. -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 06:23 (UTC) Ai dreptate, fă legătură pe pagina principală şi şterge Cutia cu nisip. -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 06:29 (UTC) :Nu pun pe pagina mea de utilizator pe motiv că pentru că e acelaşi lucru. Pot ajunge la ea dând două clicuri fie că accesez pagina principală şi dau clic pe legătura de acolo, fie că intru pe pagina de utilizator şi dau clic pe legătura de acolo. -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 06:39 (UTC) ::Am făcut şi invitaţia. -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 06:44 (UTC) Drepturi de autor Ai grijă, Mocule deoarece tot conţinutul de pe Wikia este sub licenţa GFDL sau, în unele cazuri CC-BY. Apropo... Avem voie să folosim fişiere de la Commons? -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 07:43 (UTC) ---- Mai eşti online? -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 08:02 (UTC) Alegeri Dupa o luna erau alegeri, dar noi avem deja mai multi utilizatori decat Wikistad avea în acelasi timp. One user could have 3 functions (because of the less users..). Avem un presedinte, vice-presedinte, prim ministru, ministri, et cetera. Da, si noi trebuiem sa facem asa ceva, dar sa mai asteptam un pic. Pana erau alegeri era un guvern interim (1 utilizator pentru presedinte, 1 vice-presedinte si un utilizator a fost guvernul). Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 08:03 (UTC) Tigrul-alb Ţin să-ţi mulţumesc pentru vot pentru funcţia de administrator. --Tigrul AlbMesaje 24 iunie 2007 11:46 (UTC) Un nou administrator? Vezi RoWikicity:Candidaţi. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 13:04 (UTC) :Şi te rog sa te mai uiti la Discuţie:Christianenburg. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 13:19 (UTC) Capitala Creez conţinut pentru istorie, nume şi cultură pentru Christianenburg. Spune-mi dacă îţi place. -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 19:41 (UTC) : Anunţ Da, poţi pune un anunţ pe pagina principală şi pe portalul comunităţii. -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 19:47 (UTC) :Da, poţi şi aşa. Dar dezvăluie-mi şi mie cum faci asta, te rog. -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 19:53 (UTC) Da, e bine doar că nu cred că era nevoie să pui textul îngroşat. :Uite, nu ştii vreo pagină în MediaWiki pe care să o putem modifica pentru a schimba puţin look-ul sitului. De exemplu, dacă foloseşti Firefox, casetele din stânga paginilor (navigare, trusa de unelte, etc.) sunt rotunjite. Pe RoWikicity nu sunt. Sunt colţuroase. -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 20:10 (UTC) Numele de Nativitatea nu sună prea bine... e puţin... nepotrivit. Un creştin care se respectă ar trebui să ştie câte ceva despre Sfânta Filofteia. Şi în şcoală se învaţă despre ea. În materie de religie, părerile sunt atât de împărţite... -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 20:16 (UTC) :M-am răzgândit. Ai dreptate. Să fie Biserica Nativităţii. -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 20:19 (UTC) ::Nu cred că Alex sau Tigrul sunt online. -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 20:21 (UTC) :::Salut, Petru :). Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 20:24 (UTC) Vai Mocule, ce nume frumos ai găsit pentru cartierul al cincilea! -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 20:29 (UTC) :Ca să vă mulţumesc pe amândoi, voi pune în fiecare din cartiere câte o biserică şi una din ele se va numi sfânta Filofteia. -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 20:40 (UTC) : :( ce inseamna "casa de lut"? Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 20:49 (UTC) :: Merci :). Acum fac o harta, dar peste 10 minute ma duc offline. Mai am putin timp maine dimineata ca sa o termin. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 20:53 (UTC) Uite! Am făcut eu o hartă pentru centrul vechi. Te poţi uita. Este în cutia mea de nisip. -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 21:49 (UTC) :Ce crezi de Utilizator:Bucurestean/Cutia cu nisip? Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 14:22 (UTC) ::Vezi pagina de discutie a lui Petru. Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 16:14 (UTC) Constitutie Am o noua parte de controlat pentru tine. :p. Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 16:21 (UTC) Imagini O sa fac imediat, si daca tot sunt ocupat cu imagini, o sa mut si eu pagina ca are un titlu gresit. Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 16:56 (UTC) Stradă Intră pe canalul irc de pe wikipedia şi vorbim acolo pe îndelete. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 25 iunie 2007 18:43 (UTC) *Vezi Discuţie:Christianenburg. PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 25 iunie 2007 19:11 (UTC) Cutia ta cu nisip Foarte frumos! Dar numai o chestie, pot să schimb culorile? Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 19:42 (UTC) :Pentru că some of the colours are hurting me in the eyes, they are too strong. (and they are different from the other cartiere, vezi Centrul Vechi şi Cutia cu nisip a lui Petru). Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 19:48 (UTC) Bine, dar te întreb numai un lucru, daca eu pot schimba pe albastru ala în "lightblue"? P.S. Am facut RoWikicity:Sondaje Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 20:05 (UTC) :Dacă nu îţi place aşa mai poţi s-o reveni modificarea mea.. plec şi eu acum, pe mâine! Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 20:19 (UTC) Mulţumesc Vreau să-ţi mulţumesc, ca m-ai ajutat atât de mult şi că lucrezi foarte activ la RoWikicity! :) Alexandru 25 iunie 2007 19:45 (UTC) Metropolis E frumos! În privinţa străzii 25 decembrie... 25 decembrie e o dată specială pentru oraş/ţară sau poate fi ziua independenţei sau ceva de genu... sau doar Craciunul? --Tigrul AlbMesaje 26 iunie 2007 12:23 (UTC) Metropolis Îmi place cum e proiectat oraşul dar cred că ai exagerat puţin cu culoarea roşie. Ţi-am pus o a doua variantă pentru a compara varianta ta cu varianta mea. O poţi pune pe cea care crezi că e mai potrivită. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 26 iunie 2007 13:37 (UTC) Metropolis :Îmi place ideea cu clădirile, băncile, et cetera! :). Dar două chesti: *Nu arată mai bine dacă toate casele sunt la un loc? Pentru exemplu, este o casă în mijlocul aglomeraţiei. *La Wikistad aveam reguli clare pentru culorile, la astea m-am ţinut la Centrul Vechi, pentru exemplu, casele au culorul bun, iar clădirii administrative (şi bănci, şi aşa mai departe) nu au un culor specific, una e mov, altă e albastră, et cetera. Nu arată mai organizat dacă toate clădirile au numai un culor (în cazul ăsta, brun/gri?). Şi stadionul (o idee f bună! :)) nu are o lungime prea mare, (sau "width"-ul e prea mic?). :Sunt fericit că deja puteţi (si Petru) să faci hărţi! Eu, la Wikistad, aveam nevoie de o lună ca să le înţeleg (tabelele). Solidaritatea arată foarte frumos, şi ai idee foarte bune pentru clădiri şi organizaţii.. Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 13:41 (UTC) Ajutor Poţi să corectezi textul meu la Centrul Vechi? Merci! Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 14:09 (UTC) Mulţumesc Salut! Sunt Ramesses '. Vreau doar sa îţi mulţumesc pentru ajutor şi să îţi spun că m-am înscris la ambasadă la limba engleză.Ramesses ' 26 iunie 2007 18:00 (UTC) A! da.. Şi..presupun că informaţiile despre oraşul Christianenburgh au fost ideile cuiva. Utilizatorii pot veni cu idei noi? Eu presupun că nu..Ramesses ' 26 iunie 2007 18:05 (UTC) Şi ştiu că sunt plictisitor şi obositor dar.. ..mai trebuie să ştiu ceva. I→Cum pot cumpăra o casă? II→Cum pot crea alte localităţi? III→De unde învăţ cum pot face schiţa unui nou cartier??...şi scuzeRamesses ' 26 iunie 2007 18:14 (UTC) Spania Frumos steagul, o iubesti pe Spania? Eu ma duc in vara, pentru prima data la Spania (Costa Brava) :). Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 19:48 (UTC) :Pai, n-am vrut sa atrag utilizatori de la ro.wiki la Wikistad, si n-ai vrut pentru ca articole si totul era in olandeza, si etc? Dar bine, faci cum vrei, dar daca atragi utilizatori de la es. ar fi mai bine daca vorbesc si (putin) limba romana. Si cu ziare vreau sa zic asta. Deci pentru exemplu, am stabilit la roWikicity ca cartiere nu o sa fie localitati, sa scrie (pentru exemplu) in ziar ca "Adlibiteni nu vor cartierele sa fie localitati", sau asa ceva deci nu ca la "Wikistiri" unde totul e realistic. Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 19:58 (UTC) Acum chiar numai inteleg.. in care limba? Si tu nu ai zis ca ziarul englez o sa cheama "The Christianenburg Post"? Da, eu pot sa fac logo-ul. Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 20:04 (UTC) :Sa poate, dar daca eu scriu articolele :-(. Bine, The Christianenburg Post e bine, chiar daca e in Romana, singura problema poate sa fie ca e un titlu lung, dar hai, nu conteaza. Sa facem ziarul :). Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 20:16 (UTC) Da. Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 20:19 (UTC) :Nu stiu, cred ca peste.. 2 secunde? : Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 20:24 (UTC) thumb Cred ca nu. Putem face asa, mai simplu. Alexandru 26 iunie 2007 20:27 (UTC) Ziar Să văd dacă mă pricep la jurnalism cât de cât. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 15:53 (UTC) A minţi este păcat de moarte, Mocule! De aceea ar trebui blocaţi utilizatorii care mint.-- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 15:58 (UTC) Metropolis Vezi pagina de discutie de Metropolis. Si P.S. dar o sa scrii articole la "The Christianenburg Post", da? Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 17:50 (UTC) Redactia Redactia de The Christianenburg Post, în Metropolis? Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 17:54 (UTC) Ooo!! Mersi mult! De fapt tort nu am dar pot să-ţi ofer unul online! Pentru că tot sunt fan Evanescence: 150px--Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 18:31 (UTC) :Să înţeleg că a fost bun... --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 18:40 (UTC) ::Si eu? :P. :::Şi tu! --Tigrul AlbMesaje 28 iunie 2007 20:01 (UTC) Buna seara Buenas noches, señor! Pourqoui es târziu? :P lol. Alexandru 28 iunie 2007 19:59 (UTC) :Yo nu ştiu, îmi place limbile latine :) :), incepand la Romana, Italiano si Espanol. Alexandru 29 iunie 2007 12:39 (UTC) ::Pai, avem carti si cd-uri (curs), dar nu mai am uitat la ele de doi ani. :P. Alexandru 29 iunie 2007 13:21 (UTC) Interesat? Vezi TVA, fac cu filmele de pe youtube. Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 10:23 (UTC) Constitutie Astazi o sa traduc inc-o parte. Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 11:10 (UTC) :Ai vazut si cafenea? Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 13:21 (UTC) RoWikicity:Pagini protejate Nu trebuiem să facem această pagină? (P.S. vezi si cafenea). Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 14:55 (UTC) :Am făcut RoWikicity:Alegeri. Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 15:23 (UTC) Wikipedia Voi vota puţin mai târziu --Tigrul AlbMesaje 30 iunie 2007 15:24 (UTC) Sondaj Am răspuns. Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 15:25 (UTC) :RoWikicity:Alegeri. Alexandru 1 iulie 2007 08:46 (UTC) ::I wanted to wait till you've done it, because if you don't want to be president, I will put my name under "presedinte". (I prefer to be vice-president. but I don't say I would dislike to be president). Alexandru 1 iulie 2007 14:27 (UTC) Am revenit Scuze că nu am mai lucrat ultimile zile dar am avut probleme cu internetul şi nu am putut intra. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 2 iulie 2007 07:31 (UTC) :Îmi place prima propunere pentru steamgul Adlibitei dar mi-ar plăcea mai mult dacă ai lungi coada semnului plus pentru a semăna mai mult cu o cruce. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 2 iulie 2007 12:14 (UTC) YouTube Poate că e nevoie de filmuleţe de la YouTube dar sunt minor şi nu pot încărca filme pe YouTube. (Sincer, ideea să încărcăm filme de pe YouTube mi se pare puţin trasă de păr, chiar dacă aşa este şi la Wikistad. Vă las pe voi să faceţi filmuleţe.) -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 2 iulie 2007 12:55 (UTC) Imagini Dacă pui filmuleţe, renunţi la imaginile mele? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 2 iulie 2007 19:43 (UTC) Plec Eu merg offline, Mocu şi nu ştiu dacă mai intru mâine. Poimâine plec în tabără, stau o săptămână şi acolo avem acces la net doar jumătate de oră pe zi şi nu cred că voi avea timp să intru şi pe RoWikicity. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 2 iulie 2007 20:30 (UTC) Hărţi Am făcut înc-o hartă, vezi Iubiros :). Alexandru 3 iulie 2007 08:37 (UTC) Steag O să trimit şi eu o propunere, prima propunerea ta este steagul Spaniei cu o cruce, şi alta nu-mi place foarte mult.. E încă greu de zis cum putem face steagul, că un steag însemne ceva, şi încă nu ştim ce e tipic adlibitenesc. Alexandru 3 iulie 2007 17:13 (UTC) :ah, pe al patrulea îmi place cel mai mult. :P. O să încerc şi eu (bazată de propunerea ta). Alexandru 3 iulie 2007 17:15 (UTC) ::Ok, but i'll place links to our sand boxes. Alexandru 3 iulie 2007 18:13 (UTC) Monobook-Suite Un program, sau poţi să-l găseşti la preferinţele mele? :P. Alexandru 7 iulie 2007 08:36 (UTC) :Credeam că aveai despre una dintre preferintele mele --> aspect, dar nu-i asa.. Alexandru 7 iulie 2007 09:23 (UTC) Tratat cu Adlibita Ai vazut cafenea? Alexandru 7 iulie 2007 09:25 (UTC) :Am votat. Alexandru 7 iulie 2007 14:31 (UTC) ::Nu, o discuţie e destul. Dar dacă tu eşti de acord, o să semn(ăm). Alexandru 7 iulie 2007 21:06 (UTC) Thnx. Alexandru 10 iulie 2007 16:59 (UTC) Alegeri Ar trebui se incheie saptamana trecuta, dar nimeni nu a votat, şi nu erau destui candidati. Eu zic ca sa se incheie sambata, ce spui tu? Alexandru 10 iulie 2007 17:16 (UTC) Times of Liberty Nu a fost a mea? :P Times of Liberty? Bine, daca vrei ii pun inapoi.. am lansat un ziar nou pe Wikistad, si vreau sa fie si in Adlibita, (dar in engleza). Deci, de aia. Dar daca nu esti de acord ii pun inapoi si avem 3 ziare,.. dar pana acum nici un ziar a fost activ. Alexandru 12 iulie 2007 06:22 (UTC) Site-uri Hehe, Website:elciudadano.adl. De ce nu contribui si la Wikistad? :P. Alexandru 12 iulie 2007 15:42 (UTC) :Nu,.. ai luat idea mea de website-uri de la nl:Website:Global.lib nu? . Alexandru 12 iulie 2007 15:47 (UTC) Alegerile Felicitări, acum eşti preşedintele nostru interimar! Alexandru 14 iulie 2007 14:25 (UTC) Destul Bine, bine! Am înţeles. Voi pune drepturile de autor la toate imaginile... doare nu o să le reclami pe toate. :( Oricum toate sunt creaţie proprie (mai puţin cea cu Iisus). -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 14 iulie 2007 20:05 (UTC) Îţi place? Îţi place scţiunea "Puncte de interes" (stânga)? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 15 iulie 2007 12:06 (UTC) Răspuns Ţin mult la religia mea. Doamne fereşte şi mă păzeşte, nu mi-aş schimba-o pentru nimic pe a mea. Creştin-ortodox rămân! -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 15 iulie 2007 17:06 (UTC) Steagul Te rog să votezi! Alexandru 17 iulie 2007 14:12 (UTC) Namespace-uri noi Am rugat un staff să creeze 3 namespace-uri noi: talent, document, website! S-a făcut! -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 2 august 2007 07:42 (UTC) Mail from Libertas Dear president of the republic of Adlibita, As minister of Foreign Affairs of Libertas I announce you the following: In Wikicity, in the Vredeswijk, we started constructing embassies. The one for Adlibita is ready. Now I wish to name Alexandru honestior din Libertate till ambassador of Adlibita because he speak Dutch and Romanian. Also I will to stimulate the economy and allow Adlibitian companies on our market. Of course, we, Libertas, will be allowed to do the same in Adlibita. I will make a treaty for this if you like. Regards, Bob van Velthoven minister of Foreign Affairs On behalf of the republic of Libertas. Translated by Ruben Geleyns, prime minister of Libertas Vacantza Ai revenit? Alexandru 27 august 2007 06:59 (UTC) :Cu http://rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/Utilizator:Bucurestean/Cutia_cu_nisip (sus de tot). I want to make the pagina principala more beautiful, and 'friendly for new utilizatori'. See my cutie cu nisip. Ai idee? Sau sa incepam asa, esti de acord? Si cu limba, daca ma poti corecta? Alexandru 1 septembrie 2007 19:37 (UTC) Ora Nu, asta tre să faci singur, la 'preferinţele mele'. Alexandru 2 septembrie 2007 09:49 (UTC) :De exemplu la mine am pus ora Olandei. Alexandru 2 septembrie 2007 09:50 (UTC) Ce pot sa scriu la indrumari? :-/ Alexandru 2 septembrie 2007 11:24 (UTC) :Vom vedea.. Cred că o să mai schimb culoara, că altfel arată prea mult ca wikia ro.beekeeping.. Alexandru 2 septembrie 2007 11:42 (UTC) Aşa e bine? Alexandru 2 septembrie 2007 11:54 (UTC) :Mersi, totul bine aşa? Îl pun pe pagina principală.. Alexandru 2 septembrie 2007 18:18 (UTC) MuzicA TV Pot să te ajut cu sigla? Alexandru 2 septembrie 2007 18:56 (UTC) *Bună treabă ai făcut cu pagina principală. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 3 septembrie 2007 07:21 (UTC) Harta 500px De acord? Alexandru 3 septembrie 2007 13:59 (UTC) Le am răspuns: *Trebuie să fie la , cred. *Am impresia că nu, la Wikipedia se poate? Alexandru 5 septembrie 2007 16:49 (UTC) Ramesses ' F bine că l-ai dat dreptul de rollback, dar cred că trebuie să-l 'trezim' la Wikipedia.. ? Alexandru 5 septembrie 2007 16:51 (UTC) :O s-o întreb lui Angela. Alexandru 5 septembrie 2007 18:29 (UTC) ::Da. Alexandru 5 septembrie 2007 18:31 (UTC) A răspuns ea. Alexandru 5 septembrie 2007 19:16 (UTC) Amery o cunoşti sau..? Alexandru 10 septembrie 2007 17:04 (UTC) :Da, MSN Messenger. Vrei pe adresa mea de mail? Alexandru 10 septembrie 2007 17:07 (UTC) Să nu sperii din e-mailul meu: *ali_whuyow at hotmail dot com :Ba da, cu Yahoo se poate. Alexandru 10 septembrie 2007 17:10 (UTC) ::Acum am venit on line. Alexandru 10 septembrie 2007 17:11 (UTC) am făcut deja. Alexandru 10 septembrie 2007 17:17 (UTC) :OK!Alexandru 10 septembrie 2007 17:21 (UTC) Salut Nu, mă uit la fotbal. Alexandru 12 septembrie 2007 19:15 (UTC) Steaua thumb. Svp. Alexandru 13 septembrie 2007 08:22 (UTC) ms? Alexandru 13 septembrie 2007 19:58 (UTC) :plec peste doua minute. ma mai uit repede la schimbarile recente.. Alexandru 14 septembrie 2007 06:54 (UTC) am facut eu acum. e bine? Alexandru 14 septembrie 2007 06:58 (UTC) Am canditat şi eu Nu îţi face griji, nu m-am supărat în legătură cu Planeta Noastră. Nu şterge pagina, las-o! O vom păstra ca pe o descoperire a Companiei Naţionale Adlibitane de Astronomie. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 15 septembrie 2007 17:22 (UTC) 2 mesaje *'1'. RoWikicity:Propuneri pentru articole de calitate *'2'. Vroiam să te întreb câţi ani ai, nu de alta dar mă gândeam să înregistrezi un mic promo pentru Radio A, dacă vrei desigur! Vocea mea e prea subţire şi dacă forţez prea mult o să fie şi mai ciudată. :S -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 16 septembrie 2007 11:29 (UTC) Ha ha! Trebuia şi eu să spun că mi se schimbă vocea... :) -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 16 septembrie 2007 11:37 (UTC) Încă două mesaje *'1'. Am uitat să votez şi la celelalte. Scuze. Nu votez la toate deoarece mi se pare destul de greu să te ocupi de mai mult de două funcţii. *'2'. Ideea mea îţi poate părea ciudată. Nu te gândi la ceva de genul Planeta Noastră. Ideea mea este: Ar trebui să eliminăm banii şi preţurile! Adică utilizăm doar preţuri formale. Banii limitează într-un fel libetatea utilizatorului. Dacă un utilizator nu are destui bani, nu îşi poate crea o companie, nu poate clădi sate, oraşe, etc. Nici măcar noi, administratorii nu am plătit ceva ca să clădim satele... În al x-lea rând, numărarea contribuţiilor utilizatorilor poate deveni greoaie şi anevoioasă atunci când sunt mulţi utilizatori. Propun eliminarea banilor dar înainte să propun ideea vreau să mă consult cu tine... Ce spui? Eliminăm banii? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 16 septembrie 2007 11:58 (UTC) Am rezovlat problema despre cumpăratul întregii ţări: Format:Limită. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 16 septembrie 2007 12:17 (UTC) : Te rog votează! RoWikicity:Propuneri pentru articole de calitate -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 16 septembrie 2007 12:22 (UTC) Ok, imediat? Ma duc imediat, sa nu razi de mine dar... imediat ma duc sa mananc :-S Alexandru 16 septembrie 2007 19:48 (UTC) Salut Vrei să îmi dai şi mie te rog id-ul tău de messenger ca să vorbim mai repede? -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 17 septembrie 2007 15:31 (UTC) :mss acum? Alexandru 17 septembrie 2007 19:48 (UTC) ::incheiam alegerile? Alexandru 23 septembrie 2007 10:33 (UTC) Da,.. nu cred ca cineva o sa mai voteaza astazi. Altfel le incheiem diseara. Dar, ce facem cu agriculturii, muncii, mediului, etc? Alexandru 23 septembrie 2007 10:42 (UTC) Meci amical CSC vs. Steaua? Alexandru 23 septembrie 2007 11:25 (UTC) :Dar avem trei echipe. :-S Alexandru 23 septembrie 2007 12:11 (UTC) Competitie O sa fac un program pentru Liga Adlibitană, să spui dacă eşti de acord (reglementul, datele etc.) Alexandru 23 septembrie 2007 15:59 (UTC) Alegeri Felicitari, ai fost ales Ministrul Culturii şi Presedinte al Adlibitei! Te rog să creezi ministerul (Format:Guvern) si sa mai votezi la RoWikicity:Alegeri, ca inca n-au terminat. Alexandru 23 septembrie 2007 17:01 (UTC) :peste 5 minute. Alexandru 23 septembrie 2007 17:12 (UTC)